


My Prince

by TruthfulWolfhunter



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Damian Wayne takes no shit, Dancing, Fluff, JonDami Week 2021, M/M, Masquerade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulWolfhunter/pseuds/TruthfulWolfhunter
Summary: Jon is bored during one of his family's balls. When he spots a man dressed in an outfit unlike any he ever seen before.He wants to learn more about this young man.Damian is pissed off at this ball. Everyone is being rude to him. People keep giving him the side eye about what he is wearing and who he is.When the prince approaches him he decides to see where this goes.Part of JonDami week 2021, Day 6: Royalty AU | Masquerade | different first meeting
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	My Prince

Soft music floated out across the floor. 

Groups stood around drinking and laughing, as couples twirled through the dance floor. 

Standing on the balcony overlooking it all was a young man. His face was covered in a red mask with blue patterns around the eyes. He smiled at the events in the room. He was dressed in full regalia for the ball. He felt constrained in the collar and cravat. 

His eyes drifted around the floor. Leaning on the banister. He did find these things dull. Either people would avoid him because of his status so he would be left alone with no one to talk to. Or sycophants would surround him, attempting to get him to dance with their daughter, or occasionally son, in the hope of a match. He had a soft heart and would always agree to, but it never fit. But people kept trying.

Jon sighed. He had hoped that the masquerade would give him a chance to be more inconspicuous tonight. But as soon as he had entered the steward had announced his presence. So now everyone knew what he had chosen to wear. He had fled to the upper level and now people seemed to be back to avoiding him. 

He wished to just talk to someone. No pretenses or desires to get something from him. Having a conversation where the other person didn’t spend half their time apologizing for speaking out of term. Just talk to him like a person. 

_‘Maybe if I marry they will. Or at least then those attempting me to choose their child will back off.’_ He smiled. It was not as though he didn’t like the idea of marriage. But he was still a young man and it was a scary prospect. He didn’t want to just pick anyone. If he was going to marry it would be someone he could imagine never getting bored to be around. Who would brighten his days and warm his nights. Who would challenge him to become more. He wanted someone smark, beautiful and most importantly interesting. 

Was this a tall ask. Yes. But he was a prince. He could have high standards. 

He smiled at his own trail of thought. 

Something glinted in the crowd below catching his eye. As he looked towards it he saw it was a light catching off the gold earring on a man.The earring was part of a chain that ran up his left ear connecting to several piercings that run along it. He was dressed in green with black and gold accents to the outfit. It was radically different from any other here. More flowing and loose with the fabric more wrapping then fixed to his form. But it didn’t hide his figure either. As he moved it was clear to Jon that this man was toned and slender. His face was covered in a black mask with a spiralling gold pattern on it. It matched his fingerless gloves. His darker complexion and outfit choice led Jon to think he must be some visiting dignitary. Then he noticed the way others were looking at him.

He was drawing a lot of looks from those in attendance. Most were whispering behind their hands as he passed. A few had open looks of disdain on their faces. This was someone known to many here and his choice to be so bold in his dress clearly was indicating one thing to Jon. He did not give any shit what those other people thought. 

Jon tapped a servant on the arm.

“Who is that man.” He pointed down. 

The servant looked and then surprisingly replied. “That your highness, is Lord Wayne’s bastard. Damian Wayne.”

“A bastard with his father’s name?” Jon looked surprised.

“He legitimised him when he brought him back from abroad. No one is quite sure why.” The servant lent in to whisper in Jon’s ear. “It caused some issues in the household apparently. His adopted heirs were none to please with the appearance of a potential blood relative. Apparently it is what caused one to leave the house. He still hasn’t returned.”

“How long ago was this.” Jon really needed to pay better attention to court gossip if it was all this dramatic. 

“I believe Damian arrived nearly ten years ago. But the issues still persist.” The servant looked again at the man. “He rarely attends events. It is surprising to see him out, but when he does, that.” He points. “Is pretty typical of him. He always wears the garb of his mother’s land.”

“Thank you.” Jon smiled. “I think I have enough information.” 

“Your highness.” The servant bowed low before taking his leave. 

Jon looked back down and gasped. Damian was looking right at him. His face had fine features and now with their eyes meeting Jon could see his emerald green eyes. 

Damian broke the gaze first. Walked across the floor and out the room to a side area. 

Jon suddenly pushed off the banister, a new sense of determination in him. 

He walked down the stairs in the direction of the room. He was waylaid somewhat by greetings and offers to dance. He politely declined and after nearly ten full minutes he made it into the side area. 

It was less busy in here, most people were sitting in pairs or enjoying casual drinks with small groups of friends. Jon noticed some looks in his direction but thankful that on this occasion in here they were choosing to avoid rather than swamp him. 

He spotted Damian out on the balcony looking out across the garden. Jon walked out and closed the door out as he did. He was sure people inside if they looked closely could see them. But it gave him some sense of privacy. 

Damian turned at the sound. He looked at him with a look somewhere between annoyance and surprise.

“Master Wayne?” Jon bowed in greeting. “I am-”

“I know who you are Prince Jonathan. I highly doubt anyone here doesn’t.” He spoke a tone of disinterested. “I suppose it is a pleasure to be formally introduced.” He did a perfect genuflect towards him. Yet somehow it almost seemed sarcastic. 

Jon frowned. _‘Is he mocking me?’_

“It is good to be making your acquaintance. I was informed your first name is Damian. May I use that in addressing you?” Jon plastered a smile back on his face. 

“I have no opposition to that Prince Jonathan.” Damian said.

“Great!” Jon moved closer. 

“Prince Jonathan.” Damian said, making eye contact. “What do you want?”

Jon was taken aback. Normally people were not so forward. They would dance around the question. Or at least soften it with a _‘my lord.’_ or _‘Pardon the question’._

“Oh… Um…” Jon stuttered. “I just wanted to meet you. You drew my attention and seemed to be on your own and I thought you might like company.”

“Tt.” Damian turned and looked back over the garden. “I am fine out here on my own. Thank you my liege.” 

“I know but still.” Jon came over and leant on the wall next to him. Damian turned his face to look at him again. “I thought you seemed interesting and I rarely get to meet interesting people.” 

“You need better subjects then.” Damian said, a slight curl to his lip. 

Jon felt pride then. He had broken through, if only a tiny bit. “So Damian. Tell me about yourself. What is all this fine get up?” Jon gestured at his outfit. 

“It is a outfit from my homeland in the east. I find it more freeing then the suits you where.” Damian said, his eyes though had run up and down Jon’s body. “Though I should say your outfit is of course very fine, your highness.” 

“You can call me Jon.” Jon said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I tend to prefer casual conversation when I am alone with people.”

“Alright Jon.” Damian said, “You look very fine.”

Jon felt a blush on his checks. _‘Was he flirting with me.’_

Damian looked back across the grounds. “Your estate here is very well maintained.” 

“Yes we have several people working on it.” Jon smiled. “I especially love the rose garden. It is always so fragrant and peaceful at this time of year.” 

“Maybe you could show me later.” 

Jon froze. _‘He is flirting.’_

“I would be honored to.” Jon said. He admired Damian now they were closer. He was pleasant to look at. He might be slight but he clearly had defined muscles. “So Damian, do you play any sports.”

“I enjoy fencing and other sword fighting.” Damian said quickly. “I also enjoy hand to hand combat and martial arts. I have a black belt in Krav Maga.”

“Oh.” Jon was surprised. “All rather violent hobbies.”

“I tend to find that I am able to focus better when fighting. It is simple.” He looked at Jon. You just act in ways that best suit you to win.” 

“I suppose that makes sense.” Jon smiled. A thought took him. “Damian?”

“Yes Jon.” 

“Can I have the next dance?”

“What?” Damian folded his arms. It was hard to tell under the black mask but Jon thought he might be raising an eyebrow. 

“I want to dance with you.” Jon rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry if I miss interpreted you. I saw you looking and thought maybe you were inclined in that way. But if you are not I mean you no disrespect -”

“I accept your offer to dance.” Damian cut him off. “Please Jon, we just dropped formalities don't go back to all that again.”

Jon beamed. “Great!” He extended his hand. Damian ignored it and walked past him opening the door again. 

“You coming?” Damian said, turning to look at Jon still by the low wall.

“Oh yes.” Jon bounced over to him. 

Jon and Damian walked back to the main room. Jon suddenly felt the looks all around them. 

“They all seem to be staring.” Jon whispered at Damian.

“They know I am a bastard. So me walking with the prince is I am sure prime court gossip.” Damian rolled his eyes. “They think of me as a disgrace at best of times. I really couldn’t give a fuck to be honest.” 

Jon was taken aback by the language. 

“What not used to those being so blunt around you. _My prince_.” Damian spoke the last bit with a clear sarcasm in his voice. But the word made Jon’s head spin a little.

_‘God I want to hear him call me that again.’_

“Not normally.” Jon smiled. “People typically are reserved with me.”  
  


“You said you wanted to speak casually.” Damian shrugged. They reached the dance floor now and the last song was just ending. “I obliged your request. I speak with words I think suit the topic at hand, and about how I feel towards others here the word fuck is not even strong enough to express how much disdain I have for them.” 

Damian put his hand around Jon’s waist and the other taking Jon’s hand in his. Jon froze.

  
“Umm. Damian.”

“What?”

“Usually I lead.” 

“Well I always lead.” Damian said back, starting to pull Jon in the dance.

Jon felt the blush spread along with checks. Extremely thankful that he was in a mask. Damian was a increabilly dancer. His movements were smove and comanading. Jon spun along with him. He could see others looking but after a while paid them little notice. 

“You are a great partner.” Jon spoke a little breathless.  
  


“Too fast for you Jon.” Damian smirked. “I can go more at your pace if you are struggling.”

“Please. I am fine.” Jon smirked back. “I am in fact a little bored. These are rather basic steps” Jon teased back. 

Damian’s smirk left his face and a look of determination replaced it. He pulled Jon in closer and increased the speed of their dance. He switched direction and spun them more. Jon quickly realised this might have been a mistake. He was mostly getting brought along for the ride at this point. 

He became vaguely aware that the dance floor had empty slightly around them. But his eyes were fixed on Damian. Who was very focused. 

The music seemed to speed up more and now Jon was aware that the floor was empty the two of them were the center of attention. Damian though seemed to not notice, or more likely Jon thought, not care.

As the song ended Damian lifted Jon up off his feet and spun him before setting him down. He pulled back as the music ended and bowed to Jon. Jon hesitated but then recovered and bowed back. He heard some clapping around them and spun to smile at the crowd. 

“Thank you all.” Jon smiled. He was greeted by a few people giving him compliments on his grace. “Thank you.” Jon replied “But really Lord Wayne was-” He turned and noticed that Damian had disappeared. Jon looked wildly around for him. Spotting him just as he got to the edge of the room. He was heading towards the garden. “Excuse me.” Jon said. Pushing passed everyone and following Damian.

Getting outside he saw Damian stalking through the grounds. 

“Damian?” Jon called after him. He ran a little to catch up. 

Damian didn’t pause. “Hi again Jon.” 

“Why’d you leave the floor so fast.” Jon laughed. “I wanted to say thank you for the dance.”

“Tt, you asked me to dance. Shouldn’t I be thanking you.” 

“Yes. But that was one hell of a dance.” Jon touched Damian’s arm to slow him down. “So thank you for it. I really enjoyed the experience.” 

  
Damian faced him. “Thank you too Jon. It was a pleasant moment for me as well.” Damian smiled at him. 

“I can show you the rose garden now if you want?”

“If you want to.” Damian said noncommittally. “But won’t it cause a scandal. The prince going off into the night with some random man. A bastard no less.” He joked at him. “Will give them some gossip.”

“I couldn’t give a fuck.” Jon smirked. Taking Damian’s hand. 

Damian glanced at their hands then towards the palace. Several people were looking out at them. Damian grinned and looped his arm around Jon’s waist. 

“Lead the way then.” He said. 

Jon beamed. “Ok.” 

The rose garden was lit up by lanterns along the pathways. The flowers’ petals caught the light and seemed to shine in the soft glow. The smell was intoxicating. Jon led Damian around until they came to a small water feature and sat. They were away from prying eyes here. 

“Damian.” Jon took his hand. “I have enjoyed talking to you tonight.” 

“We did very little talking in the grand scheme of things Jon.”

“Oh shut up you.” 

“Wouldn't that be the opposite of what you just indicated you like about tonight.” 

  
“You know what I mean Damian.” Jon said, nudging him with his shoulder. “What I am saying is, people don’t speak with me nearly as openly as you do. It can be lonely being the prince sometimes. It was really nice talking with you like this.”

“I can not disagree Jon. I rarely enjoy company. It is why I typically avoid these balls like the plague. But you made it a more overall pleasant occasion.” 

Jon reached up and took off his mask. Shaking his head so his hair settled back to normal. “That feels better. Never really get themed nights.” 

Damian smirked. He reached up taking off his own mask. 

“I was going to ask about the symbols across these. They are really beautiful.” 

“I designed it myself.”

“Really?”

“I like to paint and draw.” Damian said, his voice was softer than before. “It helps balance out my instinct to fight.”

Jon scooted closer to Damian. “I would love to see them.”

“Is that you inviting yourself to my home Jon?” Damian smirked. “Rather bold of you?”

“Oh sorry. I didn’t mean to assume -”

“Jon I am messing with you. I would like to show you sometime.” 

“Great.” Jon paused before setting his hand down on Damian’s. “I would like that. To see you again more.” 

Jon was sure that he noticed a slight blush spreading across the other man’s face. He took this as encouragement placing his hand against Damian’s cheek. Damian gasped and Jon was about to take his hand away. 

_‘That was too forward. I should apologize.’_

Then Jon felt lips against his own. They were eager and forceful. Jon signed wrapping his free arm around Damian’s waist. Damian’s hands had grabbed Jon's shoulder and pulled him closer. The kiss became more passionate and Jon felt Damian’s touch brushing his lips. Jon opened his mouth and Damian deepened the kiss. He pulled Jon closer so that Jon found himself leaning over Damian. 

After a few minutes they broke apart breathing heavily. 

“Well.” Damian smirked. “It seems we are both rather forward?” 

“Yer..” Jon said, he rested their heads together. “Do you… want to move this elsewhere?” 

Damian ran his hand over Jon hip. “Sounds fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one was the hardest to write as I ended up scraping the first three attempts to write this. 
> 
> But now I am half tempted to turn this into a whole thing. 
> 
> Maybe not sure. What you all think


End file.
